Toy Story (English Redub Cast)
If Disney-Pixar's'' Toy Story'' Quadrilogy would be dubbed in English, it would be licensed by Studiopolis, Bang Zoom, New Generation, Funimation and Ocean Group altogether. In addition, the graphics would be upgraded to a much more modern ones today, although the stories would remain intact. Including for Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, too. List of Cast and Characters Note: This list is under Construction, we'll need your help. *Roger Craig Smith: Sheriff Woody Pride *Troy Baker: Buzz Lightyear, Ultility Belt Buzz Lightyear, Chatter Telephone, Mini Buzz Lightyear *Laura Bailey: Jessie *Cathy Weseluck: Andy Davis (child), Mason *Cassandra Lee Morris: Aliens, Peas-in-a-Pod *Steven Blum: Emperor Zurg, Mini Emperor Zurg, Chunk *John DiMaggio: Hamm *Mike Pollock: Al McWhiggin *Sean Schemmel: Slinky Dog, Officer Phillips *Wally Wingert: Mr. Potato Head, Pete (Woody's Roundup), Buttercup *Christopher Sabat: Twitch *Stephanie Sheh: Bo Beep, Pez Cat *Sonny Strait: Rex, Lenny, Wheezy (speaking), Bookworm *Vic Mignogna: Wheezy (singing) *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn: Andy's Mom, Bonnie's Mom, Delivery Lady *Dee Bradley Baker: Bullseye, Scud, Buster, Speak n Spell, Dogs, Cats, Frogs, Birds, Sparks, Totoro, Mr. Jones, Betsy, Tow Truck Guy, Dummies, others *Robin Atkin Downes: Sarge *Travis Willingham: Buzz Lightyear Commercial Announcer, Pocketeer *Kaiji Tang: Pizza Planet Delivery Man *Brina Palencia: Bonnie *Bryce Papenbrook: Andy Davis (Teenager/Adult years) *Lex Lang: Reptilius Maximus, Officer Wilson *Wendee Lee: Mrs. Potato Head *Sandy Fox: Angel Kitty *Karen Strassman: Stretch *Christine Marie Cabanos: Trixie *Cristina Vee: Dolly *Kirk Thornton: Chuckles the Clown *Liam O'Brien: Janitor, Cleric, Ray-Gon *Patrick Seitz: Combat Carl Jr., Blue Sock-'em Robot, Ron the Manager *Phil LaMarr: Combat Carl *Colleen Clinkenbeard (child), Loren Lester (adult): Sid Phillips *Michelle Ruff: Sid's Mom, Computer *Colleen Villard: Hannah Phillips *Richard Epcar: Prospector Stinky Pete (Real), Lotso, Red Sock-'em Robot, Mr. Pricklepants *Todd Haberkorn: Jack-in-the-Box *Fred Tatasciore: Transitron *David Kaye: Old Timer, Geri *Cherami Leigh: Tour Guide Barbie *Sam Riegel: Ken *Hynden Walch: Molly Davis (Tween) *Kari Wahlgren and Kate Higgins: Various Barbie Dolls in the Al's Toy Barn Barbie Aisle *??? : Forky *??? : Gabby Gabby *??? : Ducky *??? : Bunny *??? : Duke Caboom *??? : Giggle McDimples *??? : Billy, Goat and Gruff *??? : Bonnie's dad *??? : Harmony *??? : Miss Wendy *??? : Axel the Carnie *??? : Karen Beverly *??? : Margaret the Store Owner *??? : Lost Girl Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *Troy Baker : Animatronic Buzz, Evil Buzz, Zzub, Old Buzz *Laura Bailey : Princess Mira Nova, Feara *Kyle Hebert : Booster, Blister *Kirk Thornton : XR, X-Treme, XL *Darin De Paul : Commandant Nebula *Tom Kenny : Grubs *Travis Willingham : Warp Darkmatter *David Vincent : Ty Parsec *Fred Tatasciore : Snark *Laura Post : Gravitina *David Kaye : NOS-4-A2 *Bill Rogers : Marl *Keith Silverstein : Rocket Crocket *Erin Fitzgerald : Sally *??? : Klerm *Michael McConnohie : Fixer *JB Blanc : Torque *??? : Skreel *Kira Buckland : Becky *??? : King Nova *??? : Lardak Lurdak *??? : Cadet Flarn *??? : Space Ranger *??? : Flash Flemming *??? : Tough Prisoner *Mark Oliver : Panchax *Cristina Vee : Vicki Vortex *??? : Hammerhold *Kate Higgins : Petra Hammerhold *Johnny Yong Bosch : Plasma Boy *Brian Drummond : Blackfin *Melissa Fahn : Savy SL2 *??? : Shape *??? : Romac *Michelle Ruff : Serving Girl *??? : Leader *??? : Shakey *??? : Tough *??? : Science *??? : Wild Bill Cooley *Erica Mendez : Bonnie Lepton *??? : Professor Spyro Lepton / Von Madman *??? : Judge *??? : Myka *Stephanie Sheh : Zoey *??? : Vartkes *??? : Punk-Goon *??? : Flint *??? : Brun *Tara Platt : Sig *??? : Hilda *??? : Tundra *Dee Bradley Baker : Plasma Monster, Wirewolf Additional Voices *Colleen Villard *Tara Platt *Andrea Libman *Kyle Hebert *Fred Tatasciore *Steven Blum *Dee Bradley Baker *Kaiji Tang *Ashleigh Ball *Tabitha St. Germain *Caitlin Glass *Matthew Mercer *Derek Stephen Prince *Yuri Lowenthal *Carrie Keranen *Johnny Yong Bosch *Loren Lester *Kirk Thornton *Brian Beacock *Keith Silverstein *Troy Baker *Erin Fitzgerald *Kyle McCarley *Melissa Hutchison *Cindy Robinson *Dave B. Mitchell *Gideon Emery *Rich Brown *Melissa Fahn *Rebecca Soichet *Tom Choi *Janice Kawaye *Erica Mendez *Andrew Kishino *Barbara Dunkleman *Lindsay Jones Notes/Trivia *The reason why the dub would be produced in multiple studios is the large cast of characters. *The animation from the earlier installments of the franchise will be remastered in order to fix the errors. Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:StanFord85's Ideas Category:English Dub Category:TV-Y7 Category:TV-G Category:G-Rated films Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Toy Story Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:HardWorkingGirlonTheGo's Ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Pixar films Category:Redub Category:Disney films Category:Bang Zoom! Redubs Category:Viz Media Redubs Category:Studiopolis Redubs Category:Funimation Redubs Category:New Generation Redubs Category:Ocean Group redubs Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas